Deskripsi
by akanemori
Summary: —AsaKaru. Demi tentakel Koro-sensei, padahal mereka hanya mendeskripsikan diri masing-masing. [Sho-ai]
Pagi itu—seperti biasa, Karma duduk di atas bangkunya dengan tangan terlipat malas di meja. Menatap melakonlis nan dungu sosok di depannya—

—Bisa jelaskan kenapa sosok makhluk bernama Gakushuu bisa ada di kelas 3-E?

* * *

 **Deskripsi  
** by **akanemori**

 **Sho-ai, sho-ai, sho-ai, dan—sho-ai**

* * *

"Apa lagi, Gakushuu?"

Karma memicing, menatap Gakushuu seakan gajah terbang yang baru mendarat di tengah-tengah distrik Minato. Untung saja yang ditatap memiliki tingkat kepekaan yang rendah sekaligus pengalaman—ya, pengalaman akibat sering di _gitu_ in sama pucuk merah di depannya.

"Menjengukmu, apa tidak boleh?"

Karma mengayunkan tangannya layaknya mengusir nyamuk, selalu jawaban yang sama—tolong, Karma bukan orang hamil yang harus _check-in_ dengan dokter Asano—dan Karma jijik sendiri membayangkan Asano jadi dokter. Mengerikan—Ini sudah kelima kalinya dalam minggu ini.

"Oh," Karma menyambar susu stroberi yang nangkring di sudut mejanya sedari tadi "Jadi kamu sudah berhasil menghamili kecoak?"

"Karma, tolong—"

" _Well_ , aku tidak begitu kecewa sih kalau kamu gagal,"

"—sudah berapa kali kubilang kecoak itu bertelur, bukan melahirkan,"

* * *

Menggulirkan mata bosan, "Jadi sedang apa kau disini selain melaporkan observasi kecoak kemarin?"

Asano berniat mencuri susu stroberi Karma—siapa tahu ia bisa nyuri ciuman-tak-langsung-nya Karma—tapi sebelum niat suci itu terlaksana, Karma lebih dulu menyambarnya, "Aku punya satu perminta—bukan, perintah,"

Karma anak baik, tidak suka diperintah—tapi sepertinya kali ini menarik.

"Deskripsikan aku, Akabane,"

"Apa? Memangnya kau mau melamar siapa?"

Asano kalem, "Kamu,"

Karma alergi stroberi mendadak.

* * *

Demi Neptunus beranak, Karma unyu sekali, menghabiskan kesabaran Asano seperti itu—apa ia ingin sekali dihukum? "Cepat, lakukan saja—"

"Rambutmu berwarna kusam, kapan terakhir kamu keramas?"

"...ah itu—"

Asano keringat dingin, Harus kah ia memberitahu? Haruskah? Bagaimana kalau Karma mendadak mengatainya joro— "Kemarin, sore, jam empat sore,"

"Bukannya sudah kubilang? keramas sejak pagi, jadi masih wangi saat ke sekolah,"

Kadang Karma sewot itu ngeselin.

* * *

"Yang paling kubenci adalah matamu, warnanya abnormal,"

Ini jelas bukan deskripsi, melainkan pelecehan—Oh lihat, sepertinya Asano menikmati komentar tajam—tsun, jika dimata Asano. Ayolah, cinta itu membutakan!—dari bebebnya.

"Yah, mataku memang menghanyutkan," Asano kibas poni seksi, padahal dimata Karma lebih mirip kuda nil dugem. "Barusan aku bilang abnormal, kamu belum _check-in_ di dokter THT?"

Asano mesem-mesem bahagia, "Ah, ternyata Karma sayang mengkhawatirkanku~"

—Sudah kubilang, cinta itu membutakan—sekaligus menulikan.

* * *

"Kau tidak mau mendeskripsikan bagian _lain_ nya?"

Karma menggeleng, ayolah, kenapa teman-temannya yang lain belum juga menampakan hidung?—Minimal, tolong suruh seseorang ngusir makhluk ini, "Tidak ada," Karma menggeleng "Aku bingung deskripsiin apa lagi,"

"Gini, kuberi saran, contohnya hati ini," Asano membusungkan dada, "Bilang 'Hati Gakushuu seksi, hanya untukku seorang~' Bagaimana?"

"Nggak ah, jijik banget,"

* * *

"Aku bigung,"  
Perhatian Asano dari sudut-sudut kelam kelas 3-E terbuyar, mengarahkan atensi sepenuhnya pada Karma, "Bingung apanya?"

"Kenapa murid-murid disini bisa tunduk oleh makhluk—ehm, maksudnya seorang Asano Gakushuu. Kamu.—hanya karena kaya akan materi?"

Asano menyendikan bahu, menyeruput susu stroberi Karma, "Biasa. Manusia,"

Suasana ruang kelas masih sepi, karena Karma memang selalu rajin berangkat ke sekolah pagi-pagi—oke, ini seram. Jadi tidak perlu khawatir sekencang apapun mereka berbicara atau berteriak, tidak ada yang mendengar. Poin plus, letak kelas 3-E yang di mulut hutan, atas gunung, menguntungkan jika seseorang ingin melakukan tindakan pelecehan.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengungkit itu—"

"Kamu aneh."

Asano mangut, "Benar, dan kau juga aneh,"

.

.

.

.

"—tapi bukannya dua hal yang aneh jika digabung akan menjadi percampuran luar biasa?"

* * *

Neptunus bercelana dalam—kedua sejoli itu sibuk tatap-tatapan, siapa yang peduli hari makin siang, siapa peduli kalau anak-anak kelas E pada enggan memasuki pintu hanya karena takut mengganggu dua makhluk bengis yang sedang mesra-mesraan disana—Siapa yang peduli.

Demi tentakel Koro-sensei, padahal mereka hanya mendeskripsikan diri masing-masing.

"Ada apa ini?" sang ketua kelas berbisik, anak-anak menatap cemas Isogai.

"Itu, Karma sedang pacaran sama—Asano Gakushuu kelas A," diantara semua murid kelas E, Nagisa lah yang paling dapat menetralkan emosi—dan apa itu fitnah lancar yang terucap di bibir seksinya? Tidak heran, hanya tuhan dan dua sejoli—Karma, Gakushuu—yang tahu kejadian sebenarnya. Nagisa tidak patut ditudung bersalah.

"Hii! Jangan-jangan mereka sudah _anuanu_ sejak pagi—" Maehara melebih-lebihkan, semua orang sudah tahu kalau otak Maehara memang _begitu_ , jadi mari kita anggap dia karakter angin numpang lewat.

"Harus kah kita laporkan _sensei_?" tidak ada yang mengomentari perkataan Kaede, "Maksudku melaporkan seperti— _Sensei_ , Karma diguna-guna Asano dan sekarang ia dilecehkan oleh cenayang kepala sekolah itu!"

Terasaka menggeleng, "Dan bahkan gurita bodoh itu akan berakhir memasangkan mereka!"

"Stt, mari kita tonton sampai selesai," Maehara tersenyum nakal—ingatlah, dia tadi yang paling heboh ketika menemukan Karma dan Asano tengah berduaan di kelas.

* * *

"Rambutmu bagai apel berembun yang tertimpa cahaya matahari pagi, Manikmu memiliki pencampuran warna sempurna antara topaz dan rubi, dan lekuk tubuhmu mendayu indah dibalik fajar~"

Asano menoleh, "Bagaimana? Terangkum dengan sepenuh hati loh—"

"Mirip lagu dangdut jadul,"

* * *

"Bibirmu,"  
Karma menaikan alis saat jemari Asano nangkring di bibirnya—lalu mengusapnya horror penuh penghayatan, "Memiliki warna sakura cerah, mengkilap—"

' _Kyut'_

Sesuatu lembut menyapa bibir Karma, membuat pemiliknya telat sadar sampai—

—otaknya sepenuhnya berfungsi. ASTAGA ITU KENAPA BIBIR ASANO MENCOLEK PUNYA KARMA PENUH DEDIKASI—

Karma pucat.

Warga kelas E menahan napas.

Beberapa sibuk frustasi karena tebakan mereka salah—"Haha! Sudah kubilang setelah ini bibir Karma tidak perawan lagi! Mana, satu orang 1000 yen!" yang terakhir Maehara sibuk menghitung uang, usut punya usut, rupanya warga kelas E—khususnya kaum lelaki sibuk berjudi menentukan nasib bibir Karma—Lho, itu kenapa Koro- _sensei_ tiba-tiba di tengah mereka?

Sementara itu, Asano tampak menikmati tautan bibir mereka—tanpa mengetahui fakta kalau 3-E berisi anak ' _nakal_ '.

"—Bibir ini hanyalah milikku," desah Asano di sela-sela ciumannya.

Awalnya tautan itu hanyalah kejutan semata, tapi manisnya sukses membuat kepala merah penasaran.

 _Rasa manis yang melebihi susu stroberi itu seperti apa ya?_

.

.

.

Lalu semua berubah ketika Kaede berteriak—dengan darah segar mengalir deras di hidung dan berakhir pingsan di depan papan tulis.

Asano, tolong pasang palang 'R21' di pintu kelas kalau kau mau anuanu.

.

.

.

Ah, Lupakan.

* * *

Ekstra;

(1) "Tidak! Aku tidak terima Asano dapat ' _duluan_ '!" Maehara menangis lebay, sebagai teman yang baik dan tidak sombong, sudah sepantasnya Isogai sibuk menepuk-nepuk punggung Maehara penuh kesabaran, "Sudahlah, Kan dapat duit juga," Yah, walau Isogai tergiur sedikit oleh jumlah duit yang—alih-alih—menjadi kipas pribadi Maehara. "Hei Isogay, kamu juga mau melakukannya?"

(2)"Hei Karma," Nagisa menyodorkan tisu pada Karma, agak kasihan bibirnya mendapat gencaran seksual dari manusia lipan macam Asano. Dengan kecepatan cahaya, Karma menyambar tisu wangi kantin itu dan menghapus noda di bibirnya sampai bersih.

"Ini juga," Nagisa menyodorkan sebuah benda bulat yang mampu membuat manik Karma melebar sepuluh kali lipat "Mungkin kamu memerlukannya di masa mendatang," –Tuhan, katakan kenapa kondom itu dapat dimiliki oleh Nagisa—atau jangan-jangan ia sudah pernah menggunakannya?!

* * *

 **Owari**

* * *

 **warning!bacotan author:**

 **Ditengah frustasi saya karena ulangan semester sudah di depan mata, saya hendak menyalurkan kegalauan saya—Matsui Yuusei, kenapa kau tega sekali membunuh Koro-sensei, guru idaman saya—via fiksi ini.**

 **Mungkin beberapa merasa humor saya aneh; karena saya nulis humor disaat stres belajar, karena akhir-akhir ini saya lebih fokus ke romance, angst, tragedy, supernatural di website sebelah—mengakibatkan humor saya gak terurus hiks ;;**

 **Awalnya ini AsaIso—but, ga kebayang Isogai cakep jadi bebal cem Karma /hugIsogay/**

 **Hampir lupa;** _ **Assassination Classroom milik Matsui Yuusei.**_

 **salam kecupan,**

akanemori


End file.
